Words are very unnecessary
by xLoveMitchiex
Summary: Quinn and Rachel have a moment during Prom.


_Just a really short Faberry scene, taking place during prom, I hope you enjoy it! =)_

* * *

><p>„I can´t believe it." Rachel said as she watched Jesse and Finn being held apart by Mr. Shuester and, surprisingly, Sue Sylvester.<p>

"Oh please Rachel." She suddenly heard a voice from behind and turned around. "As if you´re not flattered by it."

There was Quinn Fabray in her pink dress, one hand at her hip while the other one brushed back her blonde locks, which were falling over her shoulders.

Rachel was stunned. Whether by Quinn or the fact that her brain hadn´t quite processed the meaning of the Blondes words, she couldn´t quite tell.

"Seems like your dream is coming true, isn´t it?" there was bitterness in Quinn´s voice, and Rachel could hear it loud and clear, even though the music was blasting from the speakers and people were starting to dance again after they had stopped to watch Jesse and Finn fight. Only Quinn and Rachel were standing still in the middle of the dance floor, staring at each other.

"What?" Rachel finally asked, looking rather puzzled.

"Congratulations, your little plan worked." Quinn turned around to disappear into the crowd, but for some reason, Rachel didn´t want to let her go. She reached out and grabbed Quinn´s arm, which caused her to spin around, and left her glaring angrily at the Brunette.

"What?" she asked and Rachel was silent for a moment, while she finally understood what Quinn had been talking about.

"No that´s, I didn´t…you got that wrong! I didn´t bring Jesse to make Finn jealous!"

Jesse had just reappeared last week and apologized to her, which of course wasn´t a reason for Rachel to take him back, but the last thing she wanted was to show up alone at Prom. So Rachel had asked Jesse and he had gladly taken the invitation.

"Yeah right." The bitterness in Quinn´s voice was replaced with irony and it somehow made Rachel even more desperate to prove her wrong.

"I did not bring him to make Finn jealous!" she therefore repeated. "Jesse was just there, I didn´t want to go to Prom alone, you of all people should understand!"

For a moment, Quinn stayed silent, which caused Rachel to bite her lip. She still had feelings for Finn, yes, but she was not gonna be the person to break up a relationship when it was working. There was a part in her that thought that Quinn and Finn deserved a second chance, because first love always cuts deep, she knew.

"Fine." Rachel´s thoughts were interrupted by Quinn, and it was now she realized, that she was still holding the Blonde by her arm. Rachel looked up to meet Quinn´s eyes and finally let go.

"It worked anyway. He obviously still has feelings for you and I will be left here again, unloved and without a crown. I´ll be nothing without that crown!"

Quinn obviously hadn´t planned to let that slip because a mixed expression of surprise and shock appeared on her face.

Rachel was equally surprised by what the Blonde had just said and so they stood there for a minute, trying to avoid each other´s gaze.

It was a surreal picture, both of them standing there in the middle of the dance floor and Rachel was surprised that there wasn´t a horde of people staring at them, but everybody seemed to be too busy with their own thoughts.

"I like you, you know." Rachel finally said and Quinn turned her head to face the Brunette again, thinking she must have gotten her sentence wrong.

"What?" she therefore asked as she watched Rachel take a step closer into her direction.

"I like you Quinn, even if you won´t be Prom Queen. I like you for who you are. And you´re strong and independent, you don´t need a crown to get you on top. I always admired you for your self-confidence and your courage, after all you´ve been through."

And again, they both fell silent due to a loss of words, which, for Rachel, was caused because she didn´t know where all those words came from and for Quinn because she couldn´t quite believe what she had heard.

"I…I…" the Blonde began but still couldn´t figure out what to say. Why was Rachel being so nice to her? And why did it make her feel so much better? And most of all, what was that fuzzy, warm feeling spreading out across her stomach? But before she could think about it any further, she suddenly felt Rachel pressed up against her, bringing her arms together behind the Blondes back.

_Why is she…hugging me?_ Quinn thought but then, it someone didn´t matter. Quinn lifted her arms and pressed herself tighter against the Brunette.  
>"Thanks." She muttered into Rachel´s hair while resting her head on the smaller girl´s shoulder.<p>

"And here´s one for the Lovers." They heard the DJs voice and the beat that had been buzzing in their ears changed to something softer while Rachel pulled back a bit, lowering her arms so they were wrapped around Quinn´s waist.

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed is here in my arms._

"Do you…want to…dance?" she asked nervously and Quinn just nodded, placing her head back on Rachel´s shoulder.

They were swaying slowly from one foot to another, letting the music fill their bodies with a warm feeling.

For some strange reason, everything seemed to fall into place right at this moment, which way more than perfect.

And Rachel couldn´t care less about Jesse, Finn or that now everyone was staring, and Quinn couldn´t care less about whether she was going to be Prom queen or not.

_Words are very unnecessary they can only do harm. _


End file.
